general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Jenny Eckert (Cheryl Richardson)
Lucas Jones (adoptive) (paternal once removed via Bobbie) Cameron Spencer (adoptive) Jake Spencer (legal) Aiden Spencer (paternal twice removed via Lucky) Rocco Falconeri (paternal twice removed via Lulu) Michael Quartermaine Morgan Corinthos Josslyn Jacks (paternal twice removed via Carly) | color = #3579DC | color text = White }} Jennifer "Jenny" Eckert was a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. Storylines Jenny Eckert was introduced in 1991 when she was a member of an environmental group called The Greenbelts. Jenny and the other Greenbelts protested the arrival of the Quartermaine chemical boat, the SS Tracy. As the ship arrived, it exploded and sank! On board the ship were Jenny’s brother Bill and their cousin Joey Moscini. Soon after the boat sank, Jenny met Ned Ashton and Paul Hornsby. Paul was just named the CEO of ELQ. Jenny loved both men and was involved in a romantic triangle. Suddenly, tragedy hit when Jenny’s father died of a heart attack. The Eckerts all received a handsome share of Fred’s inheritance. Jenny’s mother Angela moved to Portland and Jenny decided to enroll at Port Charles University and moved in with GH nurses Amy, Sheila and Meg. Jenny was still torn between Ned and Paul though, until Paul became engaged to Tracy Quartermaine. Jenny felt that Paul betrayed her and wouldn’t give him the time of day. Paul eventually married Tracy but he later was stabbed by Cesar Faison. Jenny kept vigil at Paul’s side with Tracy, who was annoyed at Jenny’s presence. Paul whispered to Jenny that he loved her and Jenny confessed her love for him too but his marriage to Tracy made their love impossible. In 1992, Jenny hoped that Paul would divorce Tracy and marry her but then Tracy announced that she was pregnant. At that time, Ned asked Jenny to marry him and she agreed, knowing that Paul wouldn’t leave a pregnant Tracy. Jenny married Ned in a lavish Quartermaine wedding, which was marred by the fact that Cesar Faison had planted a bomb in Jenny’s bouquet. Paul however grabbed the flowers and saved the day. For being a hero, Paul got to watch his true love marry another man. Before the wedding though, Jenny told Ned that she was a virgin when in fact she had miscarried a baby at the age of 16. Jenny was working for Senator Jack Kensington back then and slept with him. She became pregnant but lost the child. Soon into their marriage, the truth was revealed when Tracy hired Marco Dane to look into Jenny’s past. Tracy tried to use the information to keep Jenny away from Paul but when the secret went public, Paul and Jenny became closer. Ned divorced Jenny and Paul walked out on Tracy after learning she was behind the break-up. In 1993, Ned served Jenny divorce papers but Paul was still married to Tracy. Ned was jealous of his stepfather’s relationship with his ex-wife. Ned threatened Paul that he’d make Jenny’s underage affair with the Senator public if Paul didn’t give him his ELQ stock shares. As soon as Paul handed the stock over, Ned leaked the story to the press anyway. Jenny was treated horribly after the news got out of her dead baby. While taking a midnight walk to clear her head she was struck by a car! It turned out to be Tracy who had accidentally hit her. Tracy, however, thought Jenny was dead and fled the scene. During her recovery, Jenny told police that she didn’t know who hit her, but secretly she did. Jenny told Tracy to leave Paul alone or else she’d expose her as the hit-and-run driver. It was a move that Tracy had used on her before...blackmail. Eventually, Tracy’s father Edward learned of Tracy’s actions and kicked her out of the house and Tracy left town. Jenny and Paul were finally together. In 1994, Jenny and Paul were a couple and in attendance at the wedding of Mac Scorpio and Felicia Jones when psycho Ryan Chamberlain arrived wearing a bomb! Ryan was captured and the wedding of Mac and Felicia was called off. However, Paul and Jenny seized the moment and got married instead. Now the two were finally together forever. Greater news came later when Jenny got news that she was pregnant with Paul’s baby. Months later, Jenny was having a solo picnic in the park when she went into labor. At the hospital, the nurses tried to call her husband, Paul, but accidentally called her ex-husband Ned. The nurses told Ned that his wife was in the hospital and that he had to rush over immediately. Ned at this time was married to Lois Cerullo and believed that Lois was injured. Ned rushed down there as soon as he could only to find his ex-wife waiting. Ned was angry at being called down there for nothing, but he was told that Jenny needed a birthing coach and it was too late to call Paul before the baby came. Ned stepped in and helped deliver his ex-wife’s baby. Crimes Committed *Blackmailed Tracy Quartermaine to stay away from Paul Hornsby 1993 Family tree References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Jenny Eckert Category:Eckert family Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters created by Gene Palumbo Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:1990s